digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Bio Warriors
Plot (More will be written later) Digivice (More will be written later) BioMerging BioMerge: This takes the same way as the BioMerge in the third season of Digimon. But there are still many differences. This type of BioMerge is different. It can be done in any digivolution state and the state still stays the same, but there are times that BioMerge can make the rank go up. Examp: Rookie Digimon BioMerge to Champion Level. The BioMerge can also Digivole into the next Digi Rank. In most BioMerge, if the Tamer has enough inner-data, the shape of the BioMerged Digimon will take the shape or form of the tamer, since the two becomes one and this is called a True BioMerge. But if the Tamer does not have enough inner-data, the process will have the BioMerge Digimon to look more like itself than the Tamer. Not all Tamerscan become a True BioMerge. All BioMerged Digimon all have Bio infront of their name, except for Digimon transformation. In some cases of True BioMerge, the Digimon and Tamer can Digivolve into another digimon appearance. Examp: Yazamoto BioMerge with MagnAngemon-X and BioMerge Digivolve to HolyAngemon, the rare version of the original MagnAngemon. Examp 2: Haru BioMerge with WarGreymon-X to BioMerge Digivolve to EmperorGreymon. To activate a BioMerge the Tamer unleashes his/her inner-data and yell out, "BioMerge, activate!" Double BioMerge: Only strong tamers cand Double Biomerge. This can happen when there are twin digimon and if the Tamer has tramindous inner-data. For some reason the only way for a Digimon that has a twin can only Double BioMerge with its twin and not just a regular BioMerge. 80% of the results of Double BioMerge are True BioMerge. Triple Biomerge: Not much is known. The Tamer's inner-data is the Base color of their digivice. When the Tamer is sourronded by their inner-data it looks more like aura or chakra from the manga/anime series, Naruto. Weapons can also be BioMerged, they can be used to fight Digimon and turn a Tamer's Digimon into a weapon via Digimon Battle Chips. Examp: Leomon weapon BioMerge, KenLeomon Characters Yazamoto Tsukazu Nickname: Yaza Age: 19 Nationality: American/Japanese Personality: Bored, Energetic, Competitive Digivice: Maroon base with green grip Personal Fighting Skill: Zanjutsu Digimon: Gatomon, Elecmon, Bearmon Bio: Yaza is a tech wiz. He learned about Digimon ever since his first digiegg came out from his laptop. The Digiegg hatched into the Zurumon twins. They later digivolved into Elecmon and Bearmon. Yaza found Gatomon in a dark ally way. Alexander Chaĭkovskaya Nickname: Alex Age: 18 Nationality: Russian Personality: Cold, cynical, selfish, arrogant Digivice: White grip and blue base Personal fighting skill: The use of Firearms Digimon: Monmon(M), DemiDevimon(F), Tentomon(M) Bio: Born during the aftermath of the cold war do freedom fighter parents, had a rough childhood of famine and cold weather, orphaned at young age, cruelty if survival made him cynical, selfish and arrogant, from the loneliness he developed an interest for tech. Elizabeth Nickname: Lizzy Age: 20 Nationality: American Personality: Friendly, helpful, vigorous, hates perverts Digivice: Violet base, white grip Personal fighting skill: Skilled with a bow Digimon: Hawkmon(M), Pyomon(F), Lunamon (F) Bio: Is a college student learning M.I.T, during her work with a computer she discovered about digimon and gradually got involved with them. Ishikawa Akuto Founder of the _______ Organization Rank:Commander General Age: 50 Nationality: Japanese Personality: Cruel, Cold, Selfish, Arrogant, Evil Digivice: Totally black Personal fighting skill: Very skilled with a sword-cane Digimon:Galacticmon, Armageddonmon, Beelzemon, and many knightmons as bodyguards Bio: Is a man with few words but great ambitions, wants to conquer the world with an army of reprogrammed digimon, his reasons are still unknown. Kyaku Member of the _______ Organization Rank: 3rd General Age: 17 Nationality: European/Japanese Personality: Cruel, Cold, Temperamental, Stubborn, Neutral Digivice: Black Base and light green grip Personal skill:Taijutsu Digimon: Altered Wizardmon with black clothes(as candelmon has a green flame and dimmed silver candelbar), Kotemon twins-one female with a split personality with the evolution line of Zanbamon, the other Male with crusadermons (LoadKnightmon) evolution line and a reckless and rebellious personalty Haru Gao Member of the _______ Organization Rank:Kyaku's Subordinate Age: 15 Nationality: Japanese-Chinese Personality: Somewhat Dense and quite childish, go-getting Digivice: Red grip and black Personal fighting skill: The use of a Sengoku Cross Spear. Digimon: Agumon-X(Male), Falcomon(Male), Lalamon(female) Friedrich Köhler Member of the _______ Organization Rank: 2nd General Age: 25 Nationality: German Personality: Selfish, evil and a total sly rat, has no care whatsoever for his allies, aslong as he gets brownie points. Digivice: Black Grip with sand brown base Personal fighting skill: The use of a bo staff Digimon:Piedmon(is sealed in the form of a small jester doll that constantly sits on his shoulder and insults others, can't be unsealed unless the other 2 are beaten ), Keramon, Goburimon. Bio: Is and ex mercenary that thinks that he can earn a lot of money from this digimon business, hates Kyuko for an unknown reason, likes to suck up to people in higher positions then himself. The _________ Organization The ________ Organization dislikes Digimon and rewrites codes in both the X-Antibody and normal that they capture. These Digimon will have an R at the ends of their names for Reprogrammed